


【授權翻譯】in what remains

by ari1654



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reconciliation, Sibling Incest, Sickfic, Soul Bond, Whump, pre-dmc5
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari1654/pseuds/ari1654
Summary: 一個平靜的夜晚，一名穿著斗篷的陌生人闖進Nero家的車庫。他沒扯掉Nero的手臂，反而就這樣直接倒在了地上。Nero完全沒有準備好該如何處理這件事。





	1. from

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in what remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761211) by [frozen_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_sky/pseuds/frozen_sky). 

> 所有讚美歸於原作者。

「怎麼了？你餓了嗎？」

Nero側身，朝肩後籠罩在夕陽光暈中的剪影投去草率的一瞥。奇怪的傢伙，躬著身體並裹著一身破布，就像他剛把自己直接從墳地裡挖出來一樣──但Nero見過更糟的，畢竟他自己的生活也稱不上奢華。

他理解的，Kyrie也是；正因如此他們從未拒絕任何上門求助的人。

「那你很走運，」他說，將注意力重新放回廂型車的引擎上，「因為Kyrie──」

他打住了，惡魔右手因一陣突如其來的熱度而刺痛、發癢。他注視著它，還有它脈動著散發藍色冷光的方式。有什麼地方不對勁。

那男人（惡魔？）拖著腳步靠近了些，近得足以讓Nero聽見他沉重的呼吸。沒有回應，什麼都沒有。Nero警戒地盯著他，抵著廂型車體的另一隻手緊繃起來。緋紅女皇被隨意地放置在門旁的牆邊，他原以為他們的小天地是安全的。

好吧。他並不一定_需要_緋紅女皇來捍衛他自己。

他的惡魔手臂尖銳而惱人地再次開始搏動，即使那名陌生人並沒有接著靠近。Nero壓抑著想要後退、想要出手的衝動，他並不想草率地行動。雖然他已經學過教訓了，就一點而已，但他還是想要去相信人性善良的那一面。

「怎麼了？」他小心翼翼地問，視線死釘在對方身上。

也因此他立即注意到了那名陌生人磕絆的腳步。在對方雙腿倏地軟下，身體重重摔落在車庫中央的同時，他已經起身穿過了半個房間。

「嘿！你還好吧？」Nero屈膝煞住滑行的腳步，本能性地伸出手但又及時打住了。那隻伸出的手就這麼尷尬地懸在陌生人俯臥的身體上方。

臉朝下趴著，好喔。半點動靜都沒有。他昏過去了嗎？什麼鬼？Nero遲疑了，對於眼前這種狀況自己到底該做些什麼沒有半點頭緒。

最後，擔心還是壓過了一切。他不敢大意地將男人翻過來──那確實是一個男人，四肢修長，重量頗沉，深色衣物就像裹著他的那件破爛斗篷一樣骯髒又斑駁。在Nero把他轉成仰躺姿勢時他的兜帽掉了下來，而眼前的景象讓他停下了動作。

「Nero？」他聽見Kyrie在門外喊著，「食物要冷掉囉。」

「馬上來。」迸出的聲音粗啞不堪，他清了清喉嚨又喊了一次。「馬上來！」

右手重重地_跳動著_。他後知後覺地發現雙手都在顫抖。冰冷黏稠的困惑佔據了他的胸膛──天殺的為什麼他會有這種反應？_嘿，蠢貨，_他想，或許這莫名其妙的精神崩潰可以等確認完這傢伙還活著_之後_再發作，好嗎？

至少他還在呼吸。Nero嘗試別去盯著看，但眼前這充滿裂痕與碎片的景象比起人類更像一尊雕像、比起皮與骨更像是黏土。碎屑般的……_皮膚？_從彷彿被時光埋藏與風化的石製王者肖像身上如細沙般崩落。

但那還不是最嚴重的問題。

「Nero……」Kyrie從身後靠近，她的雙手絞在一起。「他看起來很糟。」

「不是開玩笑的。」Nero強迫自己將目光從陌生人（_熟悉……？_）的臉上移開，好將他從頭到腳審視一遍，尋找著是否還有任何其他創傷的跡象。外觀上看不出什麼端倪，除了那個詭異的崩解問題。他毫無意識，對外界沒有任何反應，而Nero不確定去移動他究竟是不是件好事。

「我們不能讓他待在車庫裡。」Kyrie說，就像讀取了他的心思一樣。她好好地將他打量了一遍後聲音柔和了下去。「你沒事吧？」

「我沒事。」Nero說，搖了搖頭。「沒事的，只是我的手臂在鬧脾氣，但這大概沒什麼。」他的內臟不聽話地一陣翻騰，Kyrie看起來也並不是很相信他。

「我們把他搬進去吧。」她決定。

「他八成很危險。」

Kyrie投給他的眼神只能用：_對，所以呢？_來形容。

Nero的抗議很短促，他讓步了。「讓Nico確保孩子們都待在廚房裡。」他說，同時評估著搬運眼前嶄新負擔的最佳方式。這傢伙高得要命，公主抱大概是唯一解。Nero搔著後頸，接著嘆了口氣，小心翼翼地用手臂托住男人的背部與膝窩。

老天。Nero希望他千萬別醒來。而沒錯──他重得要死。操。你會覺得這樣一具慢慢崩落成塵埃的身體應該要再少上幾磅的。

當Nero掙扎著進入客廳時視線裡沒有任何小鬼們的蹤跡，這意味著Nico確實聽了Kyrie的話，而這也該死的不公平因為Nico從來不聽Nero的話。隨便啦。Kyrie正在拍鬆他們二手沙發上的一枚枕頭，所以Nero把那裡當成了他們的目的地。他緩慢地將身上過大的貨物卸到那些塌陷的老舊靠墊上。

他的惡魔手臂仍沒有停止發麻。搞什麼鬼。Nero的手指蜷曲成拳，彷彿那樣就能緩和手臂裡不停歇地、規律搏動著內外奔竄的血流。

一段長長的靜默。在室內適恰的燈光照映下，那幾乎沒有被看錯的可能。

「他的頭髮……」Kyrie悄聲說。「他看起來有點像Dante，是不是？」

_ 像你_。她沒有說出口，而Nero感激這點。真的，他很感激，因為他也懷疑Dante夠多次了，就像其他人一樣，但從來沒有膽子去問。他仍不確定他想要聽到的答案是_對_或_錯_。

「說不定只是個巧合。」他的內臟又一次開始作亂，而他早已學會別去忽略自己的直覺。「你覺得我該打給他嗎？」

「聽起來你早已經下定決心了。」

Nero又嘆了口氣後搔抓起自己的髮，Kyrie握住他的雙手──連同惡魔化的那隻一起。她微笑著。「我確定這沒事的，」她說，就如同她一慣的樂觀與信念般堅定。「打給他吧。我等下從廚房給你弄點吃的，順便確保孩子們離遠一點。」

「謝了，Kyrie。」

她吻了他的臉頰後留下他出去了。Nero抓起離自己最近的電話打給Dante，惴惴不安的同時又對於自己已經把Dante的號碼背得滾瓜爛熟感到有些不爽。那個老混帳最好有繳電話帳單，因為他媽的他絕對不會一路跑過去那裡就為了──

電話接通了。『Devil May Cry。』

Nero嚥了口唾沫。「嘿，是我。」

『哦？所以您是哪位？』

「別跟我胡扯廢話，」Nero嘶聲。「是我，Nero。我，」他尷尬地打住，從沙發背面撿起一段鬆掉的線頭，「呃，可能需要一些建議。」

『建議？』Dante聽起來就像往常一樣漫不經心。自從他們相遇以來已經過了五年，而他的輕浮態度仍舊是那麼地令人火大。『新招數啊。好吧，小子，我能如何為你服務？』

Nero做了個鬼臉，非常清楚Dante就是為了鬧他而故意那樣說的。「今天有個人倒在我家門口。他正在碎成一攤屑屑，而且就我所知絕對不是人類。聽說過這種事嗎？」

『你可以再說得更模糊一點。碎成屑屑？』

「就像他在崩解一樣。皮膚上都是裂痕和紋路什麼的。」

Dante有一段時間沒有答話。『很遺憾，那聽起來不在我的專業範圍內，小朋友。試過問問Trish嗎？如果和惡魔有關，她會知道的。』

「別那樣叫我，」Nero說，「或許我晚點會試著問她。」他呼出一口氣。「事實上，那並不完全是我打給你的原因。我的手臂在這傢伙身邊的時候就像發瘋一樣亂跳，Dante。我想……我想是大概閻魔刀。我不知道。他的頭髮是白色的，就像我們一樣。」

這一次的沉默震耳欲聾。

_ Jackpot_ _。_

當Dante再次開口時，他的聲音是如此低沉粗啞，Nero必須用力把耳朵貼平在話筒上才聽得清對方在說什麼。『你問過他的名字了嗎？』

「沒那個機會，他就直接倒在我家車庫裡。還沒醒來過。」

『描述一下他的樣子。』

Dante的語調中有種Nero從未聽過的銳利感，讓他的心臟警覺地跳動起來。「我說過了，」他遲疑地開口，「他有一頭白髮。往後梳起來的，大概。他的皮膚到處都裂開了，就像你會在自然紀錄片裡面看到的那種太乾的地表一樣。他穿著一件斗篷？髒到爆。我不知道你還要我說些什麼，他看起來有點像你。你是還有什麼不認識的親戚嗎？」

更多的沉默。Nero真希望他可以看見Dante此刻的臉。

『哪裡都別去。』話筒另一端傳來了回覆；一聲重擊。兩聲重擊，接著是一句咒罵。『看好他，確保**他**哪裡都別去。不要讓那些孩子們靠近他──還有你的那個女孩也是。我這就過去。』

Nero皺眉。「我以為你說這不在你的專業範圍內──」

『Nero。』Dante焦慮而緊繃地說，所以他閉上嘴。『聽我的話，一秒都別從他身上移開視線。你有閻魔刀，那就是他要的東西。我會盡快趕到。』

「你住在隔了_一個海洋遠_的地方耶，我才不要看著他一整──」

Dante掛了電話。

Nero震驚地盯著對面的牆壁。「什麼鬼？Dante？Dante！喔，去你媽的！」

「注意用詞啊。」Nero轉過身，發現Nico正雙手抱胸靠在廚房門框上。Kyrie站在她身後，手裡捧著一碗冒著熱氣的燉菜，雙眼圓睜，額頭上浮出了憂心的皺紋。

「抱歉，」他說，視線飛快地移回沙發上的男人身上。就像Dante囑咐的那樣，即使Nero不太想承認自己正在乖乖遵從。「Dante說他要過來。」

「為了這麼一個人？」Kyrie問，同時間Nico出聲：「等等，_Dante_？」

「他聽上去很認真。」血液竄動的聲音在Nero耳裡作響。沒有什麼比傳奇惡魔獵人證實了你家沙發上正躺著一名危險分子更能激發你體內的皮質醇水平。謝了，Dante。「聽起來他認識這傢伙。」

他用力瞪著這名失去意識的男人。他仍在呼吸，胸腔隨著每次緩慢的呼吸起落。他也仍在崩解，蒼白發灰的皮膚隨著每次無意識的移動碎裂飄散成微小的塵屑。

或許是那名Dante曾經提過的兄弟？從被容納在惡魔手臂中卻仍持續發出令人難受的嗡鳴的閻魔刀看來似乎有點道理。不過Dante的兄弟不是死了嗎？Dante只有在他們相遇的那時談起過他一次，從那之後就再也隻字未提。

「讓我弄清楚這件事：你在說的是_傳奇惡魔獵人_Dante？」

Nero從齒縫間發出一聲低嘶：「_對啦_，Nico。」

「你一定是在鬼扯。」她聽起來過於興奮了。「他的槍是我奶奶做的。」

「很酷的故事。」Nero說，突然間感到疲倦。但同時也感到緊張，就像是有無止息的火花在皮膚表面之下震動，奇怪的組合。他在沙發周圍踱了一圈，最後在位置最靠近男人頭部的磨損扶手椅中坐了下來。

始終最理解他脾氣的Kyrie將那碗燉菜遞了過去。「Nico，」她說，讓正在擺弄雙手、看起來十分渴望一根香菸的Nico回過神來，「幫我把男孩們帶去樓上吧。如果事情就像你說得那麼嚴重，我感覺Dante不用太久就會到了。」

「他警告所有人都離遠一點。」Nero發覺自己有些激動，因為現在想起來，Dante似乎並不信任他有能力可以搞定他剛剛觸發的潛在性災難。去他的Dante，他的能力綽綽有餘好嗎。但或許把這傢伙帶進屋內真的不是個好主意，即使把他留在車庫裡也不會讓這地方更安全一點。

「那我們會離遠一點，」Kyrie說。「但我不會留你一個人在這裡。」

Nero知道最好不要爭論。他看著兩位女孩把孩子們趕上快要散架的樓梯，因為晚餐時間提前結束了，他們的嘴裡都還塞著食物。年紀最小的Carlo在經過Nero身邊時朝他伸出手，但Kyrie一把將他撈了起來抱在懷裡，Carlo的小嘴不滿地噘起，Nero得朝他揮揮手來安撫他。

「如果你需要任何東西，我們就在樓上。」Kyrie說，Nero點點頭。

他捧著那碗燉菜重新安頓下來。它濃稠而香氣四溢，裡頭充滿了塊狀的牛肉與切碎的蔬菜。Nero並不餓，但這很容易下嚥，Kyrie做的菜向來如此。或許Dante會想要一些，他的純披薩飲食可以去死了。

Nero將空碗放在茶几上。他希望他晚點不需要清掃。

太陽逐漸沉入地平線，窗櫺沿著木地板投射出長長的影子。不論他們多常打掃房間，細小的塵埃仍無可避免地漂浮在金色的陽光中。樓上的孩子們安靜下來了，但Nero偶爾還是會聽見Nico高頻的聲調，大概正因為Kyrie說了什麼而發笑。

男人還是沒有醒來。他到底是被搞得多慘才能夠昏迷這麼久？Nero覺得他好像可以看見那死灰般皮膚上的裂痕正在交織縫合，但僅僅數秒後那些溝渠又回來了，甚至裂得比之前更深。就像是一種微弱得可悲的治癒企圖。

閻魔刀的共振已經緩和成了一種低頻的嗡鳴，不再那麼擾人，但仍在Nero意識的背景中滾沸著。困惑是無可避免的。當他獨自坐在這有著火焰橘夕陽、奇形怪狀影子和房子所發出的安靜嘎吱聲的幽域中注視對方越久，越多問題就跟著湧現出來，而他長達五年的疑惑也燒灼得更加厲害。

他看起來像Dante。

（_他看起來像_你。）

Fortuna離Devil May Cry非常非常遠，Nero自己就跑過幾趟，因此他很清楚。靠，到底過了多久？他不敢相信他真的就乖乖坐在這裡等待，當Dante出現在門口的瞬間他一定要朝他的臉揍上一拳。

那個老蠢蛋到底知不知道他住在哪裡？

算了，如果他不知道，那是他的錯。

太陽已經完全落下。Kyrie露臉過一次，俯身探過樓梯欄杆用詢問的目光看向Nero。Nero搖搖頭對她豎起大拇指，而她回以微笑，用嘴型向他道晚安後消失在走廊盡頭。

時間流逝。房間變得更暗了。Nero站起身伸展筋骨，感覺四肢發疼。他已經有很長一段時間沒有在同一個地方呆坐這麼久了，上一次的時候他還是個待在教團裡的小鬼頭，被迫坐在長凳上聆聽Sanctus永無止境又無聊得令人想睡的佈道。

他伸展背部，聽見脊椎骨發出一聲令人滿足的_啵_，接著他感覺到了：一道熟悉的熱焰在知覺遙遠的角落裡燃起，就像是在安靜的街道中射出一枚吐著火花的煙火──還有一股本能性的警覺，像道尖刺般提醒著他有惡魔正在接近的事實。

他朝掛在廚房水槽上的時鐘投去一瞥。半夜兩點。

_ 老天_，他想，_他來得可真快_。

半小時後他聽見前門傳來了腳步聲。Nero走過去拉開門板，接著立即明白了Dante是如何抵達得如此神速。

眼前的Dante是人型，但魔人化所殘留下來的熾熱能量就像糖漿一樣掛在早夏的悶熱中，一反常態地紊亂賁張，像寺院點燃的線香一樣燒灼著那件紅色皮大衣。Nero反射性抿起嘴唇，頸背上的細毛因為某種意識尚未理解的危機感而立起。

「Dante，」他上前迎接對方。有那麼一瞬間，Dante看上去像是鬆了一口氣。

對方試圖朝他擠出一個微笑。「嘿，小子。好久不見。我們就直接切入重點，好嗎？」

Dante看起來狼狽至極，甚至比Nero上次見到他時還要蒼老一些，他的頭髮被風吹得亂糟糟的，一層薄汗在裸露的皮膚表面閃著微光。如果對方就如同他想的一樣全程保持著魔人化狀態，那麼這副模樣並不是那麼令人意外。Nero感覺沒那麼糟了，他決定可以晚點再揍Dante。他把門縫多拉開了一些，放Dante進入屋內。

Dante的視線立刻集中到了沙發上。籠罩他的震驚顯而易見，一道帶電的火花擦過感官，讓Nero的汗毛豎了起來。

「所以你認識他，」Nero說。

然後他就這麼被徹底、全然地忽視了，Dante沒有回答，甚至沒朝他的方向看一眼，只是逕直走向那位不請自來的客人。男人寬闊的肩膀僵硬、固化了，呈現出一種和輕柔垂墜在他雙腿旁的大衣下襬全然相反的姿態，沉默地站在沙發邊緣良久。Nero的舌頭在能夠要求對方給他一個交代之前就自己打結了，真是奇怪。

「對。」很久之後，Dante終於緩慢地開口。他抬眼看向Nero，垂下頭，淺色的雙眼在慘澹的燈光下閃爍著，奇異而難以解讀。

「來見見我的兄弟。」

***

因為Dante要他去睡，所以Nero先上床去了。男孩看起來既疲倦、困惑又惱怒，Dante或許該對他感到更抱歉一些的，然而此刻他只覺得自己彷彿正游離於現實之外。

Dante有他自己的問題。

在那通電話中，他有過短暫的一瞬間認為Nero在整他，因為那單純地不可能。絕對徹底、無從辯駁地不可能。Dante在好多年以前就殺了他的兄長──親手用刀刃貫穿了他的胸膛，完全沒有意識到對方的身份，直到他用顫抖的雙手撿起那條護身符為止。他震驚於自己的無知，隨後一直背負著名為悲傷的鐵砧，將自己沉浸於痛苦之中許多年。

所以當Nero在電話中提起_白髮、向後梳起、閻魔刀有反應_時，尖酸而憤怒的字句差點從Dante嘴裡脫口而出。接著下一刻他才想起Nero太老實了，那孩子不會對任何人開這種玩笑。就在這瞬間徹骨的冰冷擊中了他，連同不可置信，還有恐懼。

在他穿過染上海水藍的天空的同時，原始而肆無忌憚的希望從一撮微小的火花擴大成了一道熾熱的烽火。即使仍在半路上，他也能夠聽見一道古老的、被遺忘許久的鼓動在胸腔深處萌芽──呼喚著他前往Fortuna。

他很慶幸見到Nero時他沒有缺手斷腳。

然而下一秒，當他的視線游移到一旁，並落在那一張他思念與渴望了大半輩子的臉上時，他更加慶幸了。

Dante伸出手。「Vergil，」他低語，胸口發緊，手指撫過他哥哥佈滿裂痕的下顎。

然後Vergil睜開雙眼。


	2. the

Dante立刻縮回手。他肌肉緊繃地僵在原地，看著Vergil眨眼，一次，兩次──對方看上去混亂而迷失，模糊的眼神罩著一層霧霾。他的頭微微傾向Dante，如同正在被一條隱形的絲線拉扯，而Dante的呼吸凍結在喉嚨中，像是害怕在他們之間擴散開來似地掉回肺裡。

Vergil的雙眼逐漸找回了焦點。他注視著Dante。

「歡迎回到人間。」Dante說。那並不是他想說的，但很……精確。

「……Dante。」

Dante鬆了口氣。Vergil的聲音。他有二十多年沒聽過了。很輕柔，像一道幾乎不存在的刮擦，卻烙在他的記憶中之深，有如一隻利箭般擊穿他的太陽穴。「對，」他勉強開口，「是我，Vergil。」

Vergil再次閉上眼。即使平躺在沙發上，他的雙肩仍無力地垂了下去。對他來說講話似乎很吃力，或者他單純就是不想和Dante講話。

難得有一次，Dante無法去責怪他。Vergil的意外回歸所激起的那些洶湧情緒將他的食道堵得像座塞住的馬桶，而剛才那趟不經大腦的、要命的長途飛行則讓他累得像條狗。

「閻魔刀，」Vergil喃喃地說，「我能感覺到她。」

疑心像鋼筋一樣重重撞進Dante體內，完全吞噬了他的寬慰。他屏住呼吸，試圖不去想自己把正掛在背後的反逆也一併帶上是有原因的。「或許吧。但恐怕我不能把她給你。」

呵。Dante沒有錯過Vergil冰冷如霜的瞪視，即使困在一具逐漸崩毀、壞去的軀殼中，那份強橫仍不減半分。「閻魔刀屬於我。」

「對啦，當然。」Dante的視線游移開來。Nero是對的，Vergil已今非昔比。沒有Nelo-Angelo時那麼糟（Dante仍鮮明地記得那些佈滿Vergil濕冷皮膚的蛛網狀靜脈，還有從其中滲出、如墨般漆黑的腐化詛咒），但他仍舊衰弱，眼睛下的陰影又深又重，下顎、脖頸與指尖龜裂有如乾涸的泥灘。

Dante只能祈禱這是暫時性的。「我想你現在用不上她。」

Vergil威脅性地朝他嘶聲：「她是_我的_。」

「而我要告訴你，你可以等。」Dante猛然打斷他。「看在老天的份上。那小子告訴我你在車庫裡倒下了。你知道自己現在是什麼樣子嗎？你身上到底發生了什麼事？」

然後Vergil，那個徹頭徹尾的_大蠢蛋_，開始掙扎著起身。

Dante的心跳凍住了兩拍，因為Vergil一開始移動，更多_碎片_就從他身上剝落下來，在身週形成像是沙包被丟到地上時所揚起的小朵塵埃雲。Vergil臉上的裂痕綻得更深了，一路從下巴邊緣爬上了臉頰。

「Vergil──」他開口，發自肺腑的恐懼扭曲了那個字詞，「_Verg_。停下。」

他的兄弟沒有聽話，他的兄弟從來不聽話。Vergil的靴子碰到了地面，從沙發中起身，然後Dante也跟著站了起來，好讓他們能在相同的高度對峙。他們面對面僵持，冰冷的月光從窗戶流瀉進來，而這是數十年來頭一次Dante終於能夠好好將Vergil臉龐的全貌納入眼中。Vergil同樣回望著他──有那麼一秒，在兩人一同遲疑的片刻，他們之間劍拔弩張的氣氛似乎消散了。

已經過了好久，好久。久得Dante幾乎弄不清了。

（但他還是清楚的。他挺過來了。）

_ 如果這是一場夢_，他想。接著掐斷了那份念頭。

Vergil抬頭朝Dante懷疑是Nero房間的方向看了一眼，那個片刻消失得無影無蹤。

他不知道Vergil打算拿閻魔刀做些什麼，也不知道Vergil是怎麼一路從魔界爬出來的，甚至不知道他到底為什麼還_活著_──但他本能地、自然而然地知道如果讓Vergil拿回了他的刀，他絕對會做出什麼無可挽回的事來。還有什麼更好的理由能讓Dante一路趕來好確保他哥哥──他還呼吸著、狀似完整的哥哥──不會做出什麼天大的愚蠢舉動？

「我不會讓你拿回她的。」他說，挺起雙肩，將被Vergil雙眼中隱含的微光、鼻樑的挺拔與唇瓣的飽滿所引出的殘餘渴望硬吞回去。那些是Dante以為自己再也不會見到的事物，他的記憶早已褪色成舊照片般模糊失真的色調，塵封在時光的堆積之中。「還有，沒有冒犯的意思──」他完全有，「──但我想現在的你也打不贏我。」

Vergil嗤笑了聲，裹著手套的手掌在身側握緊成拳。即使明顯正被某種病痛折磨著並手無寸鐵，Dante仍沒有自負到能夠斷論他的兄弟不比往常危險；他戒備起來，雙腳稍微分開，全神貫注地緊盯著對手。

一秒，兩秒。Vergil像一抹模糊的黑與煙藍影子般衝向前時Dante已經有所準備。他在樓梯口前把Vergil撞倒在地，而Vergil咆哮著以驚人的爆發力把Dante從他身上甩下去，只是下一秒就被Dante拽住大衣一角猛力扯了回來。

他已經四十三歲了，但要在姪子家客廳一塵不染的木地板上像跟鱷魚搏鬥一樣地與他的半身摔角還不算太超過。只是當另一片皮膚碎片從Vergil臉上滑落下來，並在鑲板之間崩解成粉末時，他的遲疑給了Vergil足夠的空隙，讓對方得以用像整座山砸下來一樣的力道重重將靴尖埋進他的肋骨裡。

他的呼吸被一腳踹出體外。幹。_痛爆了。_

在Dante痛苦喘咳的同時，Vergil蹣跚地起身，向前踏出僅僅一步。

接著倒下。

Dante這輩子沒有動作得這麼快過。他屈膝一個箭步向前衝，不顧自己斷裂的肋骨，好在Vergil把頭磕在樓梯的第一階上之前將他攔腰抱住。前衝的勢頭差點就要讓他們倆一起翻倒在地，多虧Dante反應足夠迅速地用另一隻手抓穩了樓梯扶手。

「Vergil？」

Vergil低垂著頭，沒有回應。但他的雙肩哆嗦著，而Dante可以聽見他彷彿用盡全力壓抑住的喘息，顫抖且安靜。更多的他剝落下來。Dante捲起的皮製大衣袖子已經罩上了一層粉塵──他驚恐地發現他們一路從沙發處留下了一條碎屑構成的軌跡。

樓梯頂端傳來了動靜。Dante抬頭發現Nero正往下看，他繃著一張臉，短短的頭髮亂得像鳥窩，無袖背心從肩膀上滑落下來。Kyrie從他背後探出頭來，她的頭髮紮起並穿著睡袍，看上去要整齊許多。

「他媽的現在是發生什麼事？」Nero憤怒地低語。

「只是稍微在交流感情，」Dante輕巧地說，即使他的心臟都快要在胸骨上印出痕跡來了。Vergil還沒有成功擺脫自己，所以Dante繼續拽著他，同時試圖讓自己看上去沒有在拽著他。「友善的小打鬧，真的。」

「你們_打架_了？」

啊。好吧。那點質疑或許是Dante應得的。「恐怕我們是打了。」他說，帶著一些隱隱作痛的懊悔回頭看向他哥。「嘿，你還醒著嗎？」

Vergil吐氣，以幾乎聽不見的音量重申：「滾開。」

「好啦。」Dante不情不願地放開他，卻不敢離得太遠。一部分是因為Vergil仍看起來搖搖欲墜，而另一部份則是因為Nero還站在咫尺之外，天真又可悲地在毫不知情的情況下將閻魔刀帶來了最不該出現的地方。

Vergil察覺到了。他當然察覺到了。Dante感覺到空氣中瞬間湧現的寒意，還有Vergil惡魔力量散發出的那股鹼性的、水晶般的強烈氣味。那在他體內引起了一陣共鳴，也同時令他的牙齒打顫。

_ 兄弟_，他想。這是我的兄弟。在過了這麼、這麼多年之後。

以他的身體狀況，即便是抓著樓梯扶手，Vergil也幾乎邁不出第二步。挫折感如無聲的浪潮般從他身上滾落；Dante看見對方的指甲陷入木頭中，用力到拋光的表面開始出現裂痕。

Vergil從來沒有辦法應對自己的軟弱。畢竟，引領他走上毀滅一途的正是他自己的驕傲。

但Vergil現在在這裡，而Dante沒打算浪費他所獲得的第二次機會，即使他不知道該說什麼才是正確的，即使……即使Vergil一如既往。憂懼像焦油般從他的肋骨間滴落。

_ 別逼我動手。_

「好了啦，Vergil，」他說，「你現在這樣子根本不適合做任何事。閻魔刀哪裡都不會去的。」

Nero的表情扭曲起來，惡魔右手的手指不由自主彎起。Vergil僅僅以一聲低吼作為回應，拖著身體又踩上一階樓梯。

他大概在剛才那場衝突中用盡了僅存的力量。儘管如此，Dante和Nero的眼神在Vergil背後互相交會了，那是個警告，於是Nero挺起肩膀將Kyrie往身後藏得更好一些。至於Dante自身──好吧，他無聲地做了次深呼吸，準備好自己。

「最後通牒，老──」

然後他媽的不出所料，就像個戲劇化的、煞風景的混蛋一樣，Vergil決定在這瞬間再次倒下。

Dante在對方向後摔的瞬間抓住他，慌亂的聲音在Vergil撞上他身體時不受控制地從嘴裡漏出。「這個_白癡_，」他惡狠狠咒罵，直到他察覺1. Vergil又一次昏過去了，還有2. 他那驚慌失措得像手提電鑽一樣吵的心跳總算不會被誰給發現。

「半斤八兩。」Nero悶聲說。Dante假裝沒有聽見他。

「他看起來比之前更惡化了，」Kyrie細語。

Nero嗤之以鼻。「八成是因為Dante跟他_打了一架_。」

「我能說什麼？舊習難改，」Dante說。他吞嚥了下，突然感到口乾舌燥。他的心跳又加快了，這次伴隨著一股狂亂躁動的焦慮。「我會把他帶回樓下。不用麻煩你們了。」

「不，」在Nero張嘴想說什麼的同時，Kyrie出聲，「沙發不夠好。他甚至已經無法站立了；我們需要給他找張床。有任何事是我們可以為他做的嗎？他看起來_好糟_啊。」

一瞬間Dante無言以對。Nero倒沒那種顧慮的心情。「他很危險，」他說，從語調中的惱怒看來已經重複過同樣的對話了，「我不知道你是怎麼想的，但那不是一個會感謝你的照料的傢伙該有的眼神。」

「他幾分鐘前才弄斷了我的肋骨，」Dante幫腔。不過Kyrie的好意就像是一絲安靜、搖曳的暖意從他血管裡淌過。

「我並不擔心那個。」Kyrie輕輕將Nero推到一旁好讓自己可以湊上前來看得更清楚一些；Nero本想伸手攔她，接著還是半途改變了主意。「你們倆都在這裡。我不覺得現在這屋裡的任何人有任何需要害怕的東西。」

Dante也這麼希望。他低頭看了眼他的兄弟，在他懷中像幻覺一樣如此地溫順。如此一反常態地脆弱。_（但不是軟弱。他從不軟弱。）_

是只有他這麼覺得嗎？那些裂痕是否又擴大了？看見Kyrie皺起眉頭時他的手掌抽動了下，環抱著Vergil的手臂忍不住收緊了些。不是只有他。

他們是半魔。為什麼Vergil沒有在癒合？

「帶他上樓吧，」她告訴他。「他可以睡我們的床。」

Nero噎住了。「叫Nico滾出她的床啦！」

「但她現在已經睡著了，」Kyrie就事論事地說。她重新爬上樓梯拍了拍他的手肘。「我們湊合湊合就好。你會留在這裡嗎，Dante？」

「……對，」他說。他絕不會讓Vergil離開他的視線，而看起來Vergil短時間內也跑不了多遠。「抱歉打擾你們了。」

Kyrie只是微笑。「你知道任何時候我們都很歡迎你的。」

在這期間，Nero就只是瞇起眼看著他。

他們先行離開去更換床單。Dante小心翼翼地用手臂環住Vergil將對方抱起，明智地試圖不要去注意那些乾燥、細微的碎屑是如何持續從Vergil裸露出的少部分皮膚上剝落。他從沒用這種方式抱過他的哥哥，如此謹慎而呵護地──自從孩提時代之後他們就幾乎沒有碰觸過彼此了，即使有，也總是帶著暴力。

Vergil是溫暖的，也同時非常、非常地安靜。

Nero與Kyrie在一旁看著Dante讓他躺上剛鋪好的床。他們幫他剝下Vergil的長靴與破破爛爛的大衣，只留下背心與長褲，Dante在看見大衣從Vergil肩上滑落時尖銳地倒吸了一口氣。

「靠，」Nero說。

那些蔓延過對方整個裸露雙臂的裂痕比他臉上的還要深。整片皮膚被掀去，底下露出的卻不是肌肉，而是一種深不見底的、脈動著的黑暗。Dante感覺雞皮疙瘩爬過全身，膽汁湧上了他的喉嚨。

他見過這個。

「Dante……？」Nero聽上去有些遲疑，然而轟隆作響的耳鳴讓Dante幾乎沒有注意到他。帶著隔了一層霧氣似的疏離超然，他決定解開Vergil背心的釦子，將它整個拉開。

Vergil如果醒著一定會殺了他。然而Dante真他媽的不在乎，因為他的懷疑被證實了。

Kyrie掩嘴。「那是什麼？」

「墮落腐化的詛咒。」Dante說，聲音平淡冷漠。他無神地注視那些惡毒的黑暗觸鬚，它們交纏在Vergil心臟之上那些敗壞、突起的血管之中，顯眼地跳動著。周圍的皮膚同樣乾涸、龜裂得徹底──毫不意外。「我就在想他為什麼沒辦法自行癒合。」

「墮落腐化？」Nero重複，「哪裡來的？」

僅僅是想著那個名字就讓Dante憤怒而輕蔑地牽起嘴角。視線的角落開始發紅，他咬緊牙將那些對現況無益的脾氣吞了回去。「現在那些都不重要。新問題：我沒半點頭緒該如何處理這個。」

「某種淨化儀式？」Nero說。

Dante短促地笑了一聲。「只存在於電影裡，小子。再說，我們有一半是惡魔。」

「好吧，我也想不出來。」Nero搖搖頭又聳聳肩。「我一向都是專門殺惡魔的，不是讓他們好起來。這堆超自然的狗屎爛蛋。一定有什麼辦法的吧。」

Dante揉捏著他的鼻樑。我不知道，他想，突然一陣暴躁，又突然地精疲力盡。_我不知道。_

「我們早上再想辦法，」Kyrie說，雖然她是對著Nero講的，不過Dante可以感覺到她的視線。「我們都需要休息。尤其是你，Dante，你趕了這麼遠的路過來。如果我們都累壞了的話是幫不上忙的。」

「好主意，」Dante說。他仍精神緊繃得難以入睡──反正這麼多年來他也沒真正睡好過──但此刻需要獨處的念頭壓過了一切。「謝謝妳的幫助，親愛的小姐。」

「你會留在這裡？」Nero問。

Dante把角落的椅子拉到床邊。「對。」

Nero點點頭，對於自己大概不用再保持高度警覺而鬆了口氣。他在Dante和Vergil之間又來回看了一眼，散發出的不安顯而易見，而Dante屏息等著他開口問出那個被他蒙混了五年的，無可避免的問題。然而Nero沒有問。他和Kyrie將他留在原處，並在出去的時候帶上了門。

Dante利用這個片刻將整個房間打量了一遍，一半出於好奇心，而一半出於空間意識。

房間空蕩而謙遜：一張有著不搭調床單與棉被的雙人床、兩個佈滿刮痕的合成木製床頭櫃，廉價的裝飾薄板從角落掀起、一座帶鏡的老梳妝台靠在牆邊，緊鄰著衣櫥虛掩的門與另一扇半開的門，後者通往一間小小的浴室。兩座小窗框住他們之間的床鋪，月光從百葉窗狹窄的縫隙中淌漏出來。

除了必需品外，沒有更多了。Dante知道Nero大部分賺來的錢都花在那些在他身邊像小綿羊般打轉的孤兒們身上。他是個好孩子。他一直都是。

「現在你可以自己親眼看看了。」他說，即使Vergil沒有回應。

Dante沒有睡覺。他並不需要，技術上來說，不需要太多，但缺乏良好的休息仍多少會影響到精神與肉體的反應速度。然而他只是忍受著，因為睡眠本身也成了一種夢魘。

他看著Vergil來打發時間。真奇怪。他們年輕時明明是一個模子刻出來的，但現在不再是了。現在是_他看起來有幾分像_而不是_他看起來一模一樣_，所以Dante那時究竟是如何僅憑一眼就認出他來的，這很有意思。

不過那也不是什麼難解之謎。即使異常安靜地包裹在黑暗之中，並被深深埋藏起來，他仍可以感覺到它：一股律動，來自一個不完全屬於他的靈魂，並填滿了一塊他以為永遠都會空缺著的位置。只有當Vergil近在咫尺的時候，只有Vergil能夠填上。

他一度詛咒著這份羈絆；然而事過境遷。

Dante從椅子裡向前傾身，手肘放在大腿上。空氣很潮濕，Dante的亨利衫仍濕答答地黏在他身上，所以他脫掉了大衣將它掛在椅背上，反逆劍也靠在同一處。

「他可把你弄慘了，是不是，」他說，接著嘆氣，眨去眼中一瞬間疊加在Vergil放鬆五官上的血紅眼瞳與慘白皮膚。

Dante揉搓著臉閉上雙眼。他以為那些幾乎都要過去了：那些哀慟、懊悔、還有週期性浮現的萎靡不振，時間以轉瞬的間隔從他身邊流逝，有如閃爍晃動的黑白電影捲軸。

但一切的源頭就在這裡，躺在他觸手可及之處。沉睡中的Vergil看起來幾乎是溫和的，向來整齊梳起的頭髮因他們剛才位於樓下的打鬥而散亂下來，眉間皺起的線條也變得平緩。終於不再遙不可及，不再是沒有實體的幻影，卻在他面前逐漸崩解碎裂，而Dante完全不知道該如何阻止他繼續崩潰。有時他覺得命運之神或許真的很享受嘲弄他的感覺。

「嘿，Verg，」他將臉埋在雙手中喃喃自語，「選一個好嗎？活著或死掉。你弟沒辦法永遠這樣下去。」

Vergil動了一下。Dante僵住了，但他兄弟只是稍微移動了一些，像是不太舒服似地，表情逐漸扭曲。又一次翻動，他的雙手緊握成拳，肩膀繃直得像塊木板。

Dante終於意識到自己看見了什麼。在他決定該做些什麼之前，Vergil簡短地吐出一口氣掙扎著轉醒。他本能性地試著坐起，背心在身上起皺，而Dante幾乎要從椅子裡起身──然而Vergil半途就嘶地一聲倒了回去，癱軟在他身後的枕頭上。

一記打擊。Vergil沒有看向他，他的下顎繃緊了。

Dante多給了他幾秒，接著隨性地開口：「想聊聊嗎？」

「管好你自己的事，Dante。」

「真不幸，老哥，」Dante說，而Vergil的視線總算射了過來，用一種熟悉的銳利穿透性審視著他，那讓他想起了他們都還是青少年的時候。「從搖籃起就一直是我的事。糟糕透頂的工作，0/10，真心不推薦。」

Vergil不屑地哼了聲。「說得像我的工作有多輕鬆似的。」

_ 是喔？_Dante心想。_你又不在這裡。_但他反倒這麼說：「那就當作我的人生目標完成了。」

又一次，更多的沉默。Dante盤算著再問一次，但Vergil一直很注重隱私；一直試圖掩藏一切他所認知的軟弱，一直徒勞無功地嘗試拋棄那些他認為對自己不利的事物。

（Dante懷疑他自己也是其中一項。）

他幾乎有點期待Vergil會再次大鬧一場，掙扎著去尋找閻魔刀，但對方沒有這麼做。反之，Vergil在床上調整了一個更自然的姿勢，向後往床頭一靠，接著問：「我們在哪裡？」

Dante眨眼。「你一路跑了這麼遠過來卻不知道自己在哪裡？」

Vergil從鼻子裡哼出聲。「我當時專注在別的事上。」

Dante有_好多好多_問題，最不重要的就是Vergil到底是怎麼出現在這裡的，但他沒問出口半個。「你在Fortuna，」他說，思索著Vergil究竟知不知道這地名的重要性。

Vergil的表情沒有給出任何答案。他垂下眼注視自己戴著手套的雙手，裸露出來的手指上佈滿髮絲般細微的裂縫，有如精緻的瓷器。「原來如此。」

Dante也在看著他的手。壓力在他的胸腔裡堆積起來，連吐氣也無法緩解。難以解讀的Vergil不是個好兆頭。「你身上到底發生了什麼事？」

「這不算什麼，」Vergil說，因為他當然會這樣說。

「鬼扯。」Dante慍怒地說。「你沒辦法再瞞著我了。我看見你心臟旁那坨狗屎了──那是──那是Mundus幹的，是不是？」

Vergil齜牙。「你對此無能為力，Dante。」

「去它的，」Dante低吼回去。「你這次別想擺脫我。我想要幫你，你這無可救藥的蠢貨。」

「我不需要你的幫助。」

火焰舔舐著Dante心臟的一角。很少有事物能讓他像這樣憤怒起來──這是Vergil的特權，僅屬於Vergil的。總是這樣，任何事，只有Vergil。Dante尋求，而Vergil拒絕。

一如既往。一向如此。

「太可惜了，」他咬牙吐出話語。「我就是要幫你，不論你喜不喜歡。」

「你是在浪費時間。」

「那真是剛好，因為我他媽的根本不在乎我的時間。」Dante坐回去，雙臂交叉。「我有一整夜、一整天、甚至永遠，如果需要的話。我可以等你，Verg。我這輩子都在等你。」

「你？等待？」Vergil說，幾乎被逗樂了。「自從我有記憶以來，你從來就沒有耐心。」

「萬事都會改變。」Dante抿唇。「已經過了很長一段時間。」

Vergil眉間的皺褶加深了。Dante幾乎看不見他隱藏在陰影下的雙眼，只剩兩抹透過百葉窗縫的月光所反射出的微弱銀光。「多長？」

啊啊。疲倦感突然吞沒了他，扯緊了他。最後一次照鏡子時，他從未如此明顯地意識到那些刻進臉龐的線條，還有那些在雙眼周遭掘出的空洞。「二十四年了，」他說。「從塔的時候算起。」

Vergil沉默了。

「已經真他媽該死的很久了，兄弟。」Dante又說了一次。

「是的，」Vergil終於喃喃出聲。「兄弟。」


	3. cradle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微量嘔吐描寫。

『你是什麼意思，「掉屑屑」？』

「就像妳聽到的那樣。」Dante靠著走廊上磨損的白色壁紙，他在站Nero的臥室門外，重新裝備上外衣和大劍，Nero的手機夾在耳朵旁。

（「我真是不敢相信你還在用有線電話，」Nero有次向他抱怨。「難怪我他媽的每次都找不到你。」）

Vergil還在裡面，再次睡著了，這太過不尋常以至於Dante感覺渾身上下都不太對勁。Vergil從不會這樣在Dante面前睡著──他從不會在任何人面前睡著，尤其是在陌生的環境裡──如果辦得到的話。

Trish聽起來很不耐煩。『什麼，像雕像一樣嗎？』

「有點像，對啦，」Dante說。「他看起來像是在用自己的惡魔力量硬撐著不要崩潰，我是說物理性的。而且他仍帶著那個墮落腐化的詛咒，從……他聞起來都是_他的臭味_。妳一定有見過類似的事吧。」

『大多數Mundus的僕從並不會活太久，久到能夠變得衰弱殘廢的地步。』

Dante用單手緊緊抓住手機。「Trish。拜託了，幫幫我。」

『我一時之間想不到什麼，但我會去仔細查查。』一陣停頓。Dante聽見Lady微弱的聲音在一旁，她聽起來並不贊同。這兩位女士最近總是混在一起。『要收錢的。』

Dante給了她一陣短促的笑聲。「妳知道我軍火庫中最值錢的東西已經在妳手上了對吧？」

『但你身上總是可以榨出更多好東西，』Trish甜蜜地說。『小心別被殺了，Dante。』

「妳也是。」

Dante掛掉電話，轉身發現Nero在樓梯頂端等他，看起來有些不自在。Nero身上總是有某種東西能夠觸動Dante的心弦；血緣關係無疑是其中之一。他將手機拋還給他，Nero流暢地用人類的那隻手臂接住了，並把它塞回褲子口袋裡。「需要我的幫忙嗎？」

「我剛剛在想，」Nero說。

「喔不。」

Nero朝他做了個鬼臉。「_我剛剛在想，_」他繼續下去，一陣黯淡的閃爍，閻魔刀伴隨著一叢灑落下來的藍色火花與融化的光芒從虛空中浮現，在他手裡實體化了。「這屬於他，是不是？」他將她舉起平放在雙掌中。Dante欣賞那份謹慎，即使這舉動毫無必要。

他花了很長的片刻來打量閻魔刀。Nero並不知道Vergil可能會拿她來做些什麼；那是Dante的錯。他至今仍未能夠談起他兄弟的冷酷無情。「留著她，」他最終說，「目前還是先留著她吧。反正照Vergil的狀況，他現在也用不了她。」

Nero猶豫了一下。「他似乎準備好要把它硬搶回去了。」

「因為他有點頑固，」Dante說，嘴角扯出一抹歪曲的微笑。「別擔心，小子。就算沒有她，他還是可以多苟延殘喘幾天的。」

Nero看起來很懷疑，但閻魔刀還是隨著另一陣閃光消失在他手臂中那個不可思議的儲藏空間裡。「所以……你兄弟，沒錯吧？」

「對。」二十四年了，Dante仍沒有準備好面對這段談話。Nero似乎察覺了這點；他明確地避開了話題，即使眼中燃燒著的好奇心讓他的雙手在身側抽動著。

「他……人很好。」

Dante完全真心地爆笑出來。「你不需要幫我美化他。Vergil就是個頂級的混蛋。」

「喔，很好。」Nero看上去鬆了口氣，明顯地不再那麼尷尬了。「他還好嗎？Trish知道任何事嗎？」

「沒門。」Dante說。嘆氣之前他將那絲呼吸困在牙關裡，試圖忽略肋骨間突然復甦的焦慮所引起的短暫窒息。「他也是，沒有變化。」

Nero看起來居然有些沮喪。有時候Dante仍對Nero溫柔的心腸感到難以置信，尤其是知道那和生下他的男人相比起來有多麼矛盾。「真遺憾。」

「謝了，」Dante說，他是誠心的。

Nero心不在焉地點點頭，接著走向樓梯。「如果你餓了的話，Kyrie能幫你弄些昨晚的剩菜。還有她正在做鬆餅，如果那更合你胃口的話。」在Dante能夠做出任何回應之前Nero就對他板起了臉。「沒有披薩。對孩子們來說太不健康了。」

Dante猛然閉上嘴。「一副好爸爸形象啊，Nero，」他捉弄地說，並成功獲得Nero唰地脹紅了臉，嘴巴開闔著好幾秒吐不出話語的有趣景象作為回報。

「閉嘴，Dante，」他好不容易才說出口，Dante被他逗得發笑。「……你確定不要任何東西？」

雖然他實際上真的需要補充營養了，但他沒有那個心情。Dante揮揮手打發他。「我很好。」

樓下的嘈雜聲傳了上來，女孩和孩子們聽起來相似。儘管Dante從來不赧於闖入任何形式的派對，絲毫不介意陌生人的存在，此刻他卻感到_痛苦_。它在他體內擴散開來，厚重而黏稠地將所有思緒裹上一層苦澀的外皮，直到他能想像的就只剩下躺在他身後房內休養的孿生兄弟。

他想要坐在Vergil身邊，想和Vergil說話，想要他好起來。

Nero皺著眉又給了他一個遲疑的眼神，即使Dante故意掛上了Nero最討厭的那種滑膩微笑；接著年輕人撇撇下巴給了他一個簡短的確認，轉身又一次下樓去了。

Dante呼出一口氣，開門重新進入臥室。

兩件事立刻引起了他的注意：Vergil醒了，還有他正坐在床沿，光裸的雙腳放在地上，緩慢地掙扎著試圖站起。

Dante只用半秒就穿過了整個房間。當他的手指按著Vergil的胸膛中央，小心翼翼地把對方壓回床上時，Vergil抬起頭，冰冷而憤怒地朝他露出一副扭曲的表情。「哇喔，別這麼急。」

Vergil的手指鉗住了Dante的手腕。他在白天的光線下看起來簡直糟糕透頂，意識到這點時Dante的五臟六腑猛然下墜。在夜裡，儘管他惡化得明顯，月光也只是讓那份蒼白顯得如同幽靈一般，然而現在──他能看見每一處悲慘的罅隙與裂縫，從細線到深坎，醜陋而清晰地劃過對方慘白的皮膚。

_裂開的陶器，_Dante該這麼對Trish說的。鵝媽媽童謠裡那顆摔碎的蛋。

「我不會被關在這裡。」

「沒人辦得到，老哥。」Dante太過輕易地從Vergil的掌握裡掙脫（那讓他害怕起來）。他毫不費力就把Vergil推回床墊上（媽的），而當Vergil的拳頭朝他揮來時，Dante用一記流暢的動作接住了──完全沒有前一夜的那種力量。

_（他媽的。）_

Vergil已經在喘了。不應該如此的，Dante感覺舌根發痠。

「你的存在就是為了否定我嗎？」Vergil唾罵。

「這就是兄弟的存在意義，」Dante說。「停下，Verg。你自己也知道的。你的狀況還不允許你起床走動。」

「如果我能起床走動，我就能對這種狀況_做_點什麼，」Vergil惡狠狠地說。

Dante的呼吸衝出喉嚨。他瞇起雙眼。「你知道怎麼治好自己？」

Vergil停頓了一下。對方並沒有刻意迴避他的眼神，然而Dante仍明白感覺到Vergil的視線並不在自己身上。「只是個理論。」

「說吧。」Dante願意聽任何話，即使是來自他道德標準堪憂的蠢蛋雙胞胎老哥。

Vergil的眼神重新聚焦。「不要。」

Dante──Dante_不會_揍他。他不會。在這種情況下，Vergil大概會在他的拳頭下粉碎，而這就完全違背了他努力的意義，不是嗎？「為什麼，」他開口，接著必須停頓片刻來按捺住彷彿在鐵籠中狂暴翻騰的脾氣，才有辦法繼續說下去，「為什麼他媽的_不要_？」

「你會試圖阻止我。」Vergil的臉冷若冰霜，無法穿透。

「所以呢？我有哪一次成功阻止你過了。這次又會有什麼不同？」

Vergil難得沒有上鉤。他轉開臉──像一座緊閉得密不透風的巨大鐵門橫在兩人之間。「你。就是永遠站在人類那一邊的你，Dante。」他說，接著不再開口。

Dante沒有離開。即使他越發粗魯地想從對方嘴裡撬出一個沒那麼隱晦的答案，Vergil的態度仍舊冷漠而封閉。不過這並沒有持續太久；他們終究還是陷入了一種厚重、生硬的沉默之中，而Vergil又退縮回那些天知道到底是什麼的可疑思緒裡。Dante坐回椅子裡，反逆放在一旁，位於Vergil觸手可及的距離之外但在他自己的之內；他的視線來回交替，一下挫折地盯著地板，一下又趁他覺得Vergil沒有注意到時偷瞥去一眼。他哥哥不再嘗試著想要站起來了，所以Dante想自己至少該對這點心懷感激。

從門的方向傳來一聲輕叩，他抬起頭，看見Kyrie探頭進來，手上端著兩個附湯匙的碗。

「Nero說你不餓，但我想還是留點東西給你們以防萬一，」她說，視線在對上Dante之前短暫地於Vergil身上稍作停留，而後者明顯地正在忽略她的存在。

Dante起身接過她手中的物品。碗中裝滿了樸素的金黃色湯汁與軟爛的麵條；這很貼心，畢竟Nero剛才不是說她正在為早餐準備鬆餅嗎？他為她擠出一個迷人的微笑：「太感激了。」

「如果你們還需要什麼就和我說一聲吧。」或許是察覺到了凝滯的氣氛，Kyrie很快就退了出去。

Dante把碗放到最近的床頭櫃上。「吃飯時間到囉，」他故意用一種唱歌般的腔調說道，即使焦慮仍讓他感到精神疲乏。

Vergil斜眼看他，毫無興趣。「我們不需要進食。」

「或許不用，但也不會讓你少一塊肉，」Dante說。「再說，這是有人特別為你做的。這是一種禮貌。」Vergil只是皺起眉頭，所以Dante用一種刻意惹人火大的語調繼續說：「需要我親手餵你嗎，哥哥？」

當Vergil沒辦法拿閻魔刀捅人的時候，故意激怒他更容易了──儘管他能捅人的時候也從來阻止不了Dante。Vergil的眉頭皺得更深了；Dante可以看見Vergil那副冰冷面具下像滾水般逐漸沸騰起來的惱怒。

「我不是殘廢。」

「你可以繼續說服自己。」Dante拿起其中一個碗。

「我會殺了你。」

「有新台詞嗎？」Dante舀起滿滿一勺湯。「來，『啊──』」

Vergil的臉像暴風雨來襲一樣暗了下去，眼裡帶著雷霆閃電朝他怒目而視。「把碗給我，」他說，伸出一隻手，而Dante臉上掛著一抹戲謔的微笑聽話地把碗交了出去。

他們的手指擦過彼此的。Dante鬆手時試著不去注意Vergil的手是如何在湯碗的重量下打顫。

那不過是一瞬間的事。「Dante，」Vergil低語，而Dante衝向前去，在湯碗掉下來翻倒在對方大腿上之前接住了它。當他抬起頭時，他兄弟的神情僵硬、挫折而痛苦。

Dante緩緩靠回原本的位置，感覺喉嚨像是被鎖住了似的。「看來不管你喜不喜歡，我都得餵你了。」

Vergil沒有回應。Dante把椅子拉近了一些，深沉而不祥的靜默再次降臨到兩人中間。當他把熱湯湊近對方乾裂的唇時，沒有人出聲。吞嚥對Vergil來說明顯吃力，Dante帶著沉重的心情思索著他兄弟的內臟是否也和他的外表一樣慘烈。

他不出片刻就得到了答案。Vergil唐突地將他推到一旁，先前那拳裡缺乏的力氣似乎短暫地回來了，瞬間爆發的力量甚至讓Dante後退了好幾步。當湯碗從手中飛出時Dante咒罵起來──但那還是他最不需要擔心的事，因為Vergil接著在床邊彎下身然後_吐了_。

陶瓷在地板上裂成碎片。Dante立刻趕回了Vergil身邊。

他想他們倆這輩子從來沒有嘔吐過，甚至連孩提時代也沒有。惡魔的恢復力，之類的。Dante的手掌懸在Vergil肩膀上方游移不決，而對方渾身顫抖著作嘔，手指陷入了整齊的床單裡，更多碎屑從他的臉頰剝落下來，緩緩飄落到地板上。

他好不容易才下定決心讓手掌落在Vergil身上。Vergil沒有甩開他，甚至當他的嘔吐終於緩和下來，低垂著頭痛苦地喘氣時都沒有，而這似乎說明了什麼。

門被推開了。Dante裝作漫不經心地站到Vergil和那一團混亂之前。「我們很好，」他告訴前額堆起皺紋，表情看上去十分擔心的Nero。

「我聽見──」年輕人的眼神落在椅子後面摔破的碗上，還有撒落一地的內容物。

「我的錯，」Dante說。「有毛巾嗎？」他又想了想，「還有一些水？」

Nero的眉頭緊緊鎖在一起，他又盯著Dante看了一陣子，而Dante清楚自己沒辦法完全把Vergil藏在Nero的視線之外。幸虧Nero很識相地沒有多說什麼。「我給你拿個杯子來，」他說。

門再一次被輕輕關上。Dante呼出一口氣，然而絞擰著他全身的緊張感拒絕離開。他轉過身面對他的兄弟，對方弓著身子坐著，無神地瞪視在床尾堆成一團的棉被。

「省省你的嘲笑吧。」Vergil說，聲音令人難受地粗啞。

「我什麼都沒說。」Dante單手耙梳了一把頭髮，再次嘆了口氣，將椅子從地面上那灘令人反感的東西旁拉開。

「你覺得我很弱。」

「這可不是我說的。」Dante的手指陷進椅背裡。「我從來就不覺得你弱。」

Vergil的嘴角扭曲成一抹嘲諷的冷笑。Dante幾乎無法忍受。Vergil的自尊見鬼去吧，他受夠了。他自己的自尊也見鬼去吧，趁現在他還有辦法不去在乎。

「你是我的兄弟，Verg，」他說，隱約地注意到木頭在手指下裂開。噢，該死，真抱歉，Nero。「你他媽惹得我很火大不代表我喜歡看著你受苦。」又一次深呼吸。「Vergil。你需要什麼？」

門再次被打開的時候，Dante必須物理性地克制自己不要大聲咒罵出來。Nero停頓了下，視線在他們之間來回巡梭，衡量著空氣中那股帶電的、觸手可及的沉默，直到他下定決心挺起背脊把手上的東西塞給Dante：一杯水、幾條毛巾和一個小桶。

「謝了，小子。」Dante艱難地開口。

「我這就，呃──」Nero用拇指比了比肩膀後方，「不打擾你們了，我猜。」

他落荒而逃。這次Dante得跟在他身後關上門，一邊同時把額頭抵上冰涼的木頭表面。

「那個男孩，」Vergil說。Dante用力閉上眼。「為什麼他拿著閻魔刀？」

「這是個很長的故事。」

「顯然我並沒有趕著要上哪去。」Vergil面無表情地注視他，而Dante在浴室洗手台弄濕毛巾後接著清理起被弄髒的地板。

Dante痛恨清理；從Devil May Cry事務所平時的狀態中可見一斑。但現在，這給了他一個可以延遲面對Vergil視線的藉口，所以他仔細、安靜地清理著，沒有半聲怨言。他將晚點需要清洗的毛巾扔到角落裡，接著逐一撿起地上的陶瓷碎片。

「Dante。」

Dante胸中的壓力破裂開來。「長話短說，幾年前這地方發生了一起事件，」他說，「斷成兩截的閻魔刀被沖上岸。Nero把碎片修好了。」

Vergil的目光銳利起來；他明白了。「他是你的？」

「不，」Dante盡可能用最輕鬆寫意的語氣說，「他是你的。」

他把碎片倒進浴室的小垃圾桶裡，感覺內臟絞緊又浮躁不安；回到房內時Dante冒險朝他兄弟投去一瞥，隨即發現Vergil又退回了他自己的殼內，手指鬆鬆地蜷曲在大腿旁，神情一片空白。或許是某種緬懷吧，大概。

那讓他感到刺痛。

但那也是一種可以被忽略的痛楚；五年來的反覆練習讓他熟諳此道。「你還是沒回答我的問題，老哥，」他雙臂交叉在胸前，斜倚著浴室的門框說。

Vergil回過神來。他的臉繃了起來，看上去和他兒子很像。或者其實是反過來？「你不會喜歡那個答案的。」

「我已經不是小孩子了，Verg，如果你看不出來的話。」Dante揮著手臂朝自己的身體比劃了一番，「我可以像個大男孩般應付這件事。」

Vergil花了好長一段時間來打量他，直到Dante感覺後頸刺癢起來。他等待著，屏住呼吸，抑制著那股像是一隻手塞在餅乾罐裡時被逮個正著似的焦躁不安。接著Vergil說：「人類的鮮血。」

Dante感覺他的心沉到了腳底。

當然，Vergil注意到了。很難有什麼東西能夠逃得過他哥哥的雙眼。某種陰暗而晦澀的神情從他臉上一閃而逝，接著立刻被大理石般的冰冷無痕取而代之。操他的，明明身體正在逐漸碎裂崩解，Vergil卻仍舊冷酷得像座雕像一樣無動於衷，甚至還有辦法給Dante來一記猝不及防的突襲。

「你應該不是想要故意惹火我才這樣說的，對吧？」Dante說。「看來不是，」他接著嘟囔，因為Vergil原先的那份冷漠疏離開始轉化成顯而易見的怒火。Dante用手指揉搓起眉心，幸虧此舉也能順便藏起他自己的臉。

「將我維繫在一起的是我的惡魔之力，Dante，」Vergil實事求是地說，「而墮落腐化的詛咒正在消耗這份力量。人血是惡魔的力量來源，因此我猜測這是回復我力量儲備的唯一方法。看在我的……情況上，毫無疑問我將會需要很多人血。」他的嘴唇抿成薄薄的線條。「我說過你不會喜歡的。」

Dante仍捂著臉。脈搏在耳裡咆哮；大腦在顱骨內憤怒地嗡鳴作響。

如果昨晚他讓Vergil拿回閻魔刀──如果他從Nero那裡接下她並提早物歸原主的話──Vergil會做出什麼事來？Vergil向來堅信為了結果可以不擇手段，就算是這副殘破的身軀多半也阻止不了他由慾望而生的恣意暴行。

Vergil的目光冷靜了幾分，像是可以讀到Dante的思緒一樣。「始終如一，」他咕噥。

「你還不是一樣，」Dante說。「Vergil，」他開口，接著遲疑了。

「說下去啊。」

Dante握著自己雙臂的手指收緊了一些。那些蛇行過Vergil臉頰與額頭的裂縫，還有背心的高領之下隱約可見的黑紫色血管將他的視線再次吸引回去；對方的肩膀與裸露的雙臂都在持續剝落成一片深不見底的黑暗，宛如一場致命性的災難，讓人難以移開目光。

突然間，Dante感到憤怒。對Vergil，即使這次並不是他的錯。對Mundus，遠在他無法觸及之處。對世界，因為他的人生就這樣被搞得一團糟。一次又一次，毫無喘息空間，每件送上門來的禮物都是一具精心設計好的特洛伊木馬，用以消耗他的心神。

Vergil喊出他名字的驚訝嗓音將他狠狠撞回現實之中。他眨了眨眼，發現眼前的世界染上了一層緋紅，煙霧嘶嘶作響地從他的唇瓣中冒出，在下巴附近盤旋著。房裡聞起來有硫磺的味道。

「你需要多少，」他粗嘎地說。

Vergil小心翼翼地盯著他，眉間的皺紋比以往都來得深刻。「說清楚一點。」

「你需要多少血，」Dante咬牙逐字吐出句子。

Vergil搖了搖頭。「比你能提供得還要多。」他繼續盯著他看。「冷靜下來，」他說。

而這，理所當然地，只是讓Dante更加火大。他全身的汗毛都豎了起來，聲音在房間內迴響。「真好笑，你叫我冷靜？別告訴我該怎麼做。」

Vergil的嘴唇抿了起來。「我以為你說你是個『大男孩』了。_冷靜下來_，弟弟。」

Dante在發抖。他的牙齒咬在一起，用力到腦袋發疼。那並不只是憤怒，他渾身浸在一股遲鈍的疏離感之中，同時意識到了。那股穿刺過血管的冰冷恐懼不可能被錯認成其他情感。

Vergil回來了。Vergil死而復生，然而能讓這段新生延續下去的唯一條件卻是Dante怎樣也無法接受的。

「這不_公平_，」他低聲咆哮，朝Vergil逼近，身影籠罩住他。「我找回你了。就這樣。這明明就該是結局的。」

「那麼你早該知道得更清楚一點。」Vergil說，毫無畏懼與保留地抬起視線對上他的雙眼；這很奇異，因為Vergil向來都是高高在上俯視他人的那一個──俯視著Dante，還有居住於這可鄙世界的所有人類。「真是愚蠢，Dante，」他放輕聲音說，而Dante垂下頭，彎下腰，伸手將他的手腕緊緊攥在拳頭裡。

「我受夠和你爭鬥了，」Dante哽咽地出聲。「我受夠失去你了。我受夠_一切_了。」

Vergil什麼都沒有說。於是Dante的手又往下滑了些，直到他觸碰到裹著Vergil指節的手套。他能感覺到手掌下冰涼的皮革，也能感覺到Vergil──對方並沒有把他推開；憤怒一點一滴地從體內流失了。

接著他猛然縮手。「你的手指，」他悄聲說。

Vergil的指尖不知何時潰散了開來，一路往下到第二個指節──但殘留下來的不是腐化詛咒那令人毛骨悚然的黑，而是徹底的空無一物。

Vergil毫無感情地盯著消失的指節，彷彿自身的存在並沒有在眼前緩緩崩解一樣；彷彿他第三次的、最終的死亡還沒有悄然降臨在視線可及的地平線之上。

Dante的胸口像是瘀傷、破裂了似地抽痛著。一定有什麼是他可以做的。一定有什麼不會違背他一切信念的辦法；有什麼不會無可挽回地傷害任何人的辦法。

接著他靈光一閃，猛然地意識到了。「那我呢？」他問。「我的血。我們有一半是人類。我有一半是人類。」

Vergil的回答很平淡：「那遠遠不夠。」

「但或許會有幫助。」

「我可能會吸乾你，」Vergil緩慢地說，「而這對於回復我的力量不過是杯水車薪。」

「總好過什麼都沒有吧。」

「那麼一個完整的人類更好，如果你堅持要這麼做的話。」

「不。」一陣怪異而突兀的低響充斥了他的胸腔；不悅像水泥一樣在他的骨髓裡固化，乾燥、覆滿灰燼、宛如癌化的病變。對於這個將他扶養長大卻又多次拒絕了他、對他避之唯恐不及卻又向他尋求庇護的種族，他清楚自己反對的原因並不是出於固有的寬宏大量也不是善良。而是淌著毒液，將利爪埋進了他胸膛裡的忌妒。

_你是我的，_他的思緒憤怒地低語。「我是唯一一個有辦法忍受你的人，」他的嘴這麼說。

Vergil機警地估量著他；而Dante在那盤算著什麼的眼神下再次感到渾身發癢。然而他並沒有讓那影響自己，取而代之的是他伸手拿起了被擺在窗下，安靜地在知覺角落裡嗡鳴著的反逆。

_用著與那尺寸可觀的劍刃印象不符的精準，__Dante__小心翼翼地用反逆劃破了自己的手腕。傷口很快就癒合了，皮膚幾乎不帶一絲刺痛地在切口處交織融合起來，所以他把劍刃壓得更深一點，直到足以讓紅寶石般的血液像細細的溪流一樣順著前臂淌落。_

_「真是野蠻，」__Vergil__說。_

_「我可沒打算找個酒杯來斟好再給你喝，你這傲慢的混蛋。」__Dante__說，遞出自己的手臂。「來吧。」_

_Vergil__瞪著他，但還是傾身向前。_

當他兄弟的嘴唇碰上他的皮膚時，Dante必須壓抑住竄過身體的一陣顫慄。龜裂、乾涸，卻比他預期的還要柔軟，而他等待著──某種事情發生。任何事情。他等著Vergil的牙齒陷入皮膚；等著他魔人化好讓平鈍的犬齒化為利針，無情地深深刺穿他的動脈，但──什麼都沒有發生。

那幾乎感覺像是一個吻。

而Dante是如此地_渴望著_。

那其實無所謂，因為Vergil流暢而有效率地將他手臂上的血清了乾淨。這完全沒有性的意味，Dante告訴自己。但就算是要了他的命他也無法移開視線，沉醉於驚鴻一瞥裡閃著水光的誘人紅舌；Vergil的嘴帶來的濕潤暖意令人暈眩而恍惚。

操。他行動前果然沒有想清楚。

Dante動了下打算收回手，然而Vergil的手──五根手指仍然完好的那一隻──匆匆地圈住了他的手腕，一道堅定的抓握；Dante這次嘗試著掙脫，輕輕地，並且失敗了。他隱約看見一抹顏色回到了Vergil蒼白的臉上。

……好吧。好過什麼都沒有。

當Vergil終於放開他時，Dante低頭朝Vergil的另一隻手看過去。無指手套之下仍沒有半根手指的影子。（哈。）

「還不夠，」Vergil說，輕聲而堅定地。

所以Dante又一次拿起了反逆。 

***

太陽幾乎要下山了，柳橙色的光暈穿過紗簾投射在他們的小廚房裡。Nero在水槽裡刷洗著盤子，將它們遞給Kyrie擦乾後疊回櫃子裡。他們在沉默中工作著，大部分是Nero的錯，因為他的腦袋整天下來幾乎沒有停止打轉過。

他試圖在廂型車上工作，但當他因為走神而忽略Nico太多次時她把他踢出了車庫。他並沒有積壓下來的工作，今天也沒有任何新的進來，所以Nero把剩下的時間花在陪伴孩子們上，他在外頭追著他們到處跑，並在孩子們要求時讓他們騎在身上玩。

至少那很好地轉移了他的注意力一陣子。然而在相對平靜的夜晚裡，當孩子們因白天的消耗而昏昏欲睡，肚子裡塞滿了晚餐之後，那些折磨著Nero的思緒就像彈弓一樣再次全力反彈了回來。

「我們從今天早上之後就再也沒有看過Dante了，」Kyrie終於說。

Nero很清楚。Nico在車庫裡沒有停止過關於他的嘮叨。孩子們也問了，因為Julio一早就發現Nero和Kyrie睡在客廳地板上。

「我去看看他們，」Nero立刻說。他把最後一個盤子遞給她並朝敞開的門口走去，卻在Kyrie輕輕把手搭在他手臂上時停住了腳步。

「不會有事的，Nero。」

她總是知道該說什麼。Nero盯著自己的腳。「好吧。」

他一口氣跨過兩階地踩上樓梯，卻在接近臥房門口時放慢成蝸牛般的速度。門是掩著的，就像一整天下來的那樣，隱私是少數Nero與Kyrie在他們簡陋的小屋內所能提供的。

但Nero緊接著察覺門並沒有完全關上。Dante一定是在什麼時候離開了房間，或者在今天早上Nero留下他們倆之後的某個時間點把門打開了。

他遲疑了，考慮著是否該敲門，然而他沒聽見門內傳來任何聲響，也沒看見任何燈光從門縫間漏出。於是他小心、謹慎地將門板推開了一些。

他的雙眼花費了片刻來適應黑暗，然而Vergil在床上的輪廓很清楚，籠罩在穿過廉價塑膠百葉窗的古銅色光暈裡。他是坐著的，臉上的表情隱藏在暮色的陰影裡，凝視中僅有來自走廊的燈所反射出的微光。Dante坐在床邊，頭埋在手臂裡，他趴在Vergil身側，根據肩膀規律的上下起伏看起來多半是睡著了。

Vergil的手掌放在他兄弟的髮上。他缺了四根指頭。

Nero發現Vergil正在注視自己時吃了一驚。奇怪的小小顫動沿著他的脊椎上下亂竄，他倉促地打量了一眼房間內部：床頭櫃上擺著一個碗與一個空水杯，門邊有幾條髒兮兮的毛巾，仍空著的水桶被放在床腳。

沒有什麼東西在不對勁的位置上，大概除了反逆劍之外，它從原先靠在窗戶下的位置移到了床頭櫃旁，切實地處於Vergil搆得到的範圍之內。

好吧。只要──只要Dante沒事的話。

「孩子。」

Nero嚇得幾乎要跳起一呎高。「啊？」他下意識地脫口而出，即使，_操_，他才不是個孩子。搞什麼鬼。

Vergil審視他的方式讓Nero的心跳震天作響。他莫名地感覺自己像隻被汽車頭燈猛然照到的鹿，或者是鷹眼注視之下的小白兔。

「你的名字是？」

Nero絕對沒有感覺坐立不安。「Nero。」

Vergil沉默了許久，久到Nero考慮自己是否該，操他媽的，直接閃人。掰，晚點見，他要直接從這片他媽詭異到不行的尷尬中潛逃出去。他已經開始後悔上樓來了。

「我明白了，」Vergil終於說，像是他真的花了整整一分鐘來處理Nero的回答。Nero捕捉到了他最細微的動作：Vergil的手放在Dante的髮間，輕輕地向後梳著，那是一種隨性得無法與他腦中建立起的形象吻合的動作。他想問那些不見的手指是怎麼回事，但或許那不證自明。

然而說也奇怪，即使他的臉仍佈滿了裂痕，而塵埃和死去的皮膚細胞和天知道什麼其他鬼東西灑滿整個床單，Vergil的其他部分看上去仍比昨晚好了那麼一點點。或許他真的在恢復也說不定？

算了。Nero要閃人了；他感覺像隻不小心闖進了瓷器店的公牛。他可以晚點再收拾水杯和湯碗，等Dante醒來以後再說，因為Vergil盯著他看的那種方式、還有盯著他手臂看的那種方式，見鬼的他才不要靠近床邊。「如果你沒有什麼需要的東西，我會在樓下。」

「在你出去的時候把門關上，」Vergil只說了這麼一句。

Nero照做了。他站在走廊上，逼迫自己吐氣，遲鈍地發現過去三十秒來自己都在屏著呼吸。他的惡魔右手在門把上微微顫抖，閻魔刀又開始嗡鳴作響。

搞什麼鬼啊，他在內心憤怒地對自己說。他之前可是面對過一座跟山一樣大的活雕像，然而_這_居然會讓他緊張？

「_搞什麼鬼啊，_」他忍不住又小聲說了一遍。接著搖了搖頭，重新下樓去了。


End file.
